Another Chance
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: He cut himself off in shock. Smiling back at him wasn't the slightly ditzy brunette he'd almost come to terms with being here, but rather the reason it was so hard to accept it. Looking back at him was the woman he recognized as Audrey Parker. A multi-chap I wrote because I never liked the way the series ended.
1. Reappearances

**Hey guys! So do you ever have a show, that** ** _one_** **show that you're obsessed with? And then they make the finale and you drop your chedder popcorn, the candy falls out of your mouth and you scream; Are you SERIOUS! Well that was me when I watched Haven's series finale. Duke, Audrey,** ** _and_** **Nathan just got kicked off a roof in my opinion. So, I'm giving them a proper ending, the ending all Haven fans wanted. I know I've only ever written Every Witch Way related stuff, but give it a chance. And if you're coming from that fandom go watch the show if you haven't already. I thank you all for giving this unfamiliar routine a chance. Let's get started.**

* * *

A month. One month after Audrey went into the new barn Paige showed up. When Nathan went to The Gull that night he found Duke there. A trouble had brought him back before they dissapeared. His jaw had hit the ground, almost the center if the Earth.

They spent the majority of the night drinking and talking. Nathan explained everything about Audrey, Vince, the Barn, and Paige. Duke spent over an hour telling Nathan what an _idiot_ he was to let her go. That giving up on that woman wasn't his style last time he checked. After he finished his rant he asked Nathan how he was, and his answer was like always: I'm fine.

The truth is that he wasn't. You would expect him to jump for joy about Paige's appearance, but Nathan couldn't bring himself to be okay with it. He wanted _Audrey_ , his Audrey, not some brand new overlay. And as hard as it was to admit it, the baby couldn't be James. James died when the Barn crashed. That baby was some old barn trick Vince had played, trying to help Nathan. But he knew better, he hated it, but he did. That woman was not his Audrey, and that baby wasn't his son.

Yeah he looked like him, but a little aether magic and Vince and Croatoan could make _air_ look like that. It only proved that an attempt to help was just more pain. This woman looked like Audrey, minus the hair, sounded like Audrey, but as much as he wished it wasn't true, she would never come close to being like the woman he loved, the woman he _still_ loves. Because Paige _wasn't_ Audrey.

He couldn't make himself believe that Audrey would ever choose to be erased. She had always fought so hard to know who she was, and then to stay that woman. Yet here he was, at The Gull with his old friend, and Paige and James were upstairs in _her_ apartment. That thought made his mouth twist as if tasting something sour, and he covered it by taking a swig of beer.

Nathan knew Duke was right. All those time that he refused to let her go, that he wouldn't let anyone or anything take her from him, and the one time when he could've, and _should've_ fought with every fiber in his being, he didn't. Never even tried to stop her. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Paige to be comfortable, didn't want another 'Lexie' incident. Yet at the same time he wanted to push as hard as he could to bring Audrey back.

So he decided to make her comfortable. That's what he'd do if it was Audrey, and she'd want him to be strong, and do what was right.

* * *

For a month he did exactly that. Nathan acted normal, showed her around town, helped her and James settle in what he'd always see as Audrey's apartment. Everything was almost, peaceful. Then one night everything changed.

Nathan was on his way home from a day at work, and decided to drop by Paige's place. He brought over Rosemary's cupcakes, red velvet. It was so strange that Parker's love of those cupcakes carried over to Paige, but he took it as something that was a part of her, a part he could clutch onto and never let go of.

Then he reached the door, and found it wide open, on instinct he drew his weapon, knowing that Paige and the baby hated the cold. He looked inside and every trace of Paige and James was gone. It looked like a carbon copy of the way it was when Audrey left, and it made his throat tighten. He hadn't seen it like this in a while, and it scared him. Not even Paige had ever seen it like this, and that made him shiver. A part of him was thankful that his trouble was still gone, because that meant the barn was still doing its job. And that no one had done anything to change that.

He put Haven PD on it, and everyone looking for them. Even though Paige wasn't Audrey, he had to try to find her. Audrey would want him to at least try to see her as someone he could care for. He went to bed that night, scared out of his mind.

Then morning came and he almost fainted when he realized it. And it hit him like a freight train. He couldn't _feel_ anything. Not the air, not his shower, not his skin, nothing. He was scared out of his mind. The troubles were back. There was no way he _actually_ developed idiopathic neuropathy overnight. A small smile crossed his face when he remembered when he'd told Audrey that was why he couldn't feel pain. He missed her so much Duke, Dwight, and Gloria were scared for him. They all knew that a Nathan Wuornos without Audrey Parker was anything but a pretty sight. Even if he seemed to be keeping it together.

Nathan went through the day as normal, trying to hide his lack of feeling. No one suspected anything, and he was thankful. He wanted everyone looking for Audr -Paige. He still mentally tripped over her name every once in a while. James was gone too, and that made Nathan even more scared. If they were both gone the barn could've taken them back. Sure he didn't want Audrey to be Paige, but he couldn't lose her again. He'd been through way too much to be able to take it again.

On the second day he told Duke and Dwight, but made them swear they'd let everyone else focus on Paige and James. They agreed, and said they'd watch for anyone else's trouble, just in case. The rest of the day was like the last, everyone was looking for Paige, and Nathan was hiding his affliction's reappearance well. No one was paying him any attention, which he was thankful for. The last thing he wanted was for people to know the troubles were returning. It would cause massive panic.

Then came the third day, and he decided to ride past the cliff where she'd first showed up in town, just for the heck of it. When he did he pulled over and groaned while he hurried out of panic, seeing as her red car was hanging partly off the cliff. He walked over to the passenger side window, talking on his way.

"You know I'm really starting to wonder how you still have a lisce-" He cut himself off in shock. Smiling back at him wasn't the slightly ditzy brunette he'd almost come to terms with being here, but rather the very reason it was so hard to accept it. Looking back at him was the woman he recognized as Audrey Parker.

"Audrey?" He breathed in total shock. She was here, she was back.

And he couldn't believe it.

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUN! Cliffhanger. I know, I'm evil. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter if this story. I tried to make it as good as possible. Looks like Parker is back! How many of you saw of coming? Please review, I love knowing that people take the time to tell me what they think of my writing. That's all.**

 **Peace out everyone!**


	2. Explanations

**Hiya! So here I am, back for chapter two. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Here we gooo!**

* * *

Nathan was shocked. She was here, she was actually here. Audrey's smile widened and she bit her lip. She always did that when she was happy.

"Yeah, I-It's me." She said, the smile fading and being replaced by confusion. She didn't remember anything after she went into the armory/ barn. Nathan's jaw dropped, he still couldn't believe it.

"What, how, when, _what_?!" He stuttered. Audrey didn't know the answers to those, sort of questions and leaned forward slightly, instantly feeling the car tilt, and leaned back immediately.

"Uh, maybe we should go over those questions when I'm _not_ dangling off a cliff." He suggested sarcastically. Nathan's eyes widened, remembering why he panicked when he saw the car.

"Right." He said, rushing toward the driver's side. He gripped the handle, pulling the door open. Audrey grabbed his hand and he pulled her out, the car falling immediately afterward. The irony and dè ja vu was almost funny, as he held her to him.

"Well that sucks." He said, meaning the car.

Audrey shrugged, as if to say it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

"I don't know where it came from, so.." She trailed off, nothing else needing to be said. A smirk crossed Nathan's face as he made a coy remark.

"You know last time we were here you pulled a gun on me." He stated, facing her. It was almost funny that they went from threatening to shoot each other to being a couple, and that now they are pretty much reliving that day.

"Hey you pulled one on me too." Audrey reminded, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms, a smile on her face. Nathan chuckled for the first time since she'd left.

"Yeah, I did. Then you accused me of being deaf." They both let out a laugh, before Nathan repeated his questions, with a little more understandable wording.

"What happened? How'd you get here?" He asked. All humor had left his tone by now, and Audrey knew it. She sighed.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't actually know. Everything after the armory dissapearing is a total blank." She stated, wincing. She knew that it hurt Nathan to see her go, just from his face when he saw her. Everyone else would only see the happiness, but she saw the longing, the hurt, and all the pain that he had. It was almost like he wasn't sure if he could trust that she was there, and that made Audrey so _angry_ at herself. She'd left so many times, and every time he was ripped to shreds. She decided to promise herself that she'd _never_ leave again. No matter what.

"You don't remember _anything_?" He asked, shocked. If she didn't remember, did she even know she was erased? He decided not to mention it.

"No. Anyway, let's not dwell on that, let's just go to the station and figure this whole thing ou-" Nathan cut her off, stepping between her and the road.

"Parker I don't think that's a good idea. If people see you in town, they might think-" She finished his sentence.

"The troubles are back." Nathan nodded. Audrey bit her lip, thinking. She could either say, 'screw that' and drag him to the station or she could let Nathan take her wherever he wanted and get to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. The troubles went away, and she came back, did it matter that she didn't know the details of what happened in between? She made up her mind.

"Okay, you win. Take me home then." She smirked, holding out her hand. Nathan returned the look and lead her to the bronco, opening the door for her. It was one of those sweet old fashioned gestures that Audrey would normally stick her nose up at. But when Nathan did it she felt like she was special. She hates getting all corny, rainbows and puppies, but she couldn't help it. He made everything so easy to handle. Like this crazy messed up town couldn't wipe the grin off her face no matter what.

Nathan got in the car and started it and off they went to his house. They spent the ten minute drive holding hands in comfortable silence, and Nathan felt guilty for not telling her his trouble came back, but he didn't want to worry her. She'd just gotten back, and he wanted to spend the day with the woman he loves. No worries, no fear, just the two of them. It seemed so perfect it seemed too good to be true. Hopefully that wasn't the case.

* * *

A few hours later they were sitting in his bedroom, talking about meaningless nothings and everything that had happened since she'd left, except Paige, James, and Nathan's trouble. Audrey looked so happy, Nathan couldn't muster up the courage to tell her something he knew would wipe the smile off her face. So he left the room to make her coffee, and to clear his mind.

He couldn't believe it, she was here. She was really here. He couldn't tell anyone yet. If they knew it would be a repeat of when Paige showed up. Everyone had started freaking out, asking about the troubles, and the guard even showed up at his door. He couldn't take that again, and he certainly wouldn't be able to hide it from Audrey. She was no ditz, and he knew he couldn't keep her here forever, as much as he'd like to. She'd figure it out, and straight back to trouble solving and feeling guilty it would be. And he would _not_ let Parker feel guilty about something that probably wasn't her fault.

He heard the ding of the coffee machine and poured them each a cup. Nathan decided to quickly put an ice cube in his and checked the temperature once it melted.

103°

Perfect! He hid the thermometer and brought the coffee to his room, where Audrey was waiting in the T-shirt and sweatpants she'd put on, since a lot of her clothes were still her from when she'd spend the night. He smiled, handing her the coffee.

Audrey was still processing all of this information. Duke was alive, which was good. Haven was extremely calm, which both she and Nathan were thankful for. Now all that was left was to convince him to let her go back to work, get to experience what being a cop was like when your town was calm and _normal_. All the drama was over, and Audrey could take the questions people had about the troubles. So why did she get the feeling Nathan wasn't telling her something. Something important.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked casually, staring at him. He hadn't sat down, which was strange. Nathan almost choked on his coffee, which Audrey noticed. _He is definitely hiding something_ , she thought. Nathan quickly regained his composed, but upon seeing Audrey giving him the _tell me what you're hiding or you're screwed_ look realized it was game over. He sighed and sat down, knowing it was time to tell her everything.

"Parker, there are some things that I need to tell you, about what happened after you left." He began. Audrey scoffed a little, but he could see the playfulness in her expression.

"Gee, I had no idea." She said sarcastically, making them both chuckle. Nathan took a deep breath, biting his lip, and began the conversation he'd been dreading. This was going to be a very long afternoon.

* * *

Shocked didn't even begin to describe how Audrey felt. She had spent half an hour scolding Nathan about not telling her about his trouble's reappearance immediately, but then calmed down and let him continue. By now it was dark out, and her coffee cup way long empty, and she said the only thing she could really think of.

"Woah." She breathed. Nathan chuckled and nodded, the humor slowly leaving him. She'd just been told that an overlay took over her body, and Nathan didn't know what she'd say or do. He was a little scared.

"Well, that certainly explains why you don't wanna let me go back to work." She started, and Nathan closed his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"But, if the troubles really are coming back, I need to do what I've always done. And that's helping people." She finished. Nathan sighed, he'd been right about where this was going. He also knew that Audrey would go nuts if he tried making her lay low. So he decided compromising was the only way he could get a little of what he wanted. Audrey was stubborn and bull-headed, and she did what she wanted. It was one of the things he found so attractive about her.

"Okay then, I'll tell you what. Tomorrow we'll go by the Gull and the morgue, and then to Dwight's place. That way we can tell Duke, Vicky, Gloria, and Dwight that you're here. Then tomorrow night I'll get everything sorted out so you can come back to work the day after tomorrow, next day at the latest." Nathan proposed. Audrey thought for a moment, knowing that he was trying to keep her away from the majority of the town as long as he could, but he deserved a small win.

"Sounds good!" She agreed with a nod and a smile. She wanted to get back to work asap. She loathed being home all day, even with Nathan. She was bored half to death.

"Perfect." He smiled devilishly, pulling her in for a kiss. She smiled against his mouth, this was the first time he'd kissed her all day. Audrey loved making him feel this way, knowing that she kept him grounded. If she couldn't take away his trouble, at least she could make him feel.

They fell asleep about an hour later, and Audrey couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Please, please, pretty please with Naudrey fluff on top review. That made no sense, did it? Well, please do it. I love writing this story, and I can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **Peace out my peeps! Lol!**


	3. Duke, Gloria, and Dwight

**Back for chapter three everyone! I've been sick since yesterday so I have extra writing time. I hope you're all enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. Here it is.**

* * *

When Audrey woke up that morning the smell of pancakes was in the air. She smiled and yawned, slowly sitting up. Once her vision was clear enough to see everything she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where Nathan was making pancakes, and forgot to put a shirt on. Audrey just stood there against the door frame, watching.

"You know I know you're there, right?" He asked in a casual tone while flipping the pancakes. She jumped, startled, then laughed.

"What clued you in?" She asked, knowing the answer. Audrey was a very loud yawner, and her footsteps were heavy in the morning. She was pretty sure half the town could tell when she was awake.

"Probably the ultra loud footsteps coming from the bedroom." He decided, putting pancakes on their plates and turning to face her. They both grinned, knowing that Audrey couldn't be a quiet walker when she first woke up if her life depended on it. In the morning she was usually in bed for five minutes minimum. More when Nathan was there.

"Should've known. You and your elephant ears." She scoffed jokingly, walking to him. She looped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He returned, immediately feeling it. Then in a few moments Audrey suddenly pulled back, making Nathan groan in frustration. She laughed, leaning against him.

"The sooner we get going the sooner you sort out that paperwork. And the sooner you sort out that paperwork, the sooner you come home, and the sooner I get back to work." She whispered. He found it funny that she could cause him to shiver, just from a sentence.

"Let's eat." He said quickly, making Audrey laugh. They grabbed the pancakes, silverware, butter and syrup, and sat down at the table. They ate a little faster than usual, eager to get going. Audrey's reason being that she wants to see everyone, and wants Nathan to do that paperwork. Nathan's reason being that he wants to get everything done so he could come back for the night.

They finished eating and then they got changed. Audrey almost found it funny that she could just open a drawer and have everything she'd need to get ready in it. But she _did_ spend a lot of time with Nathan. They were practically living together.

Within the next ten minutes they were ready and out the door. Before he got any ideas Audrey made a decision.

"No back roads. If I'm going back to work within the next few days people need to at least _see_ me a little, or they'll freak out even more."

Nathan sighed, but nodded. He knew arguing with her was pointless, and there were no back roads to get to Gloria's anyway. He started the car and off they went to The Gull.

* * *

Duke Crocker was in his bar on Saturday morning, with a beer bottle in hand, mentally recounting last night's events. It had been Friday, and patrons were known to get a little extra rowdy. He had stepped outside for ten minutes, and a bar fight broke out. When he cleaned up the blood, he felt strange. He caught a glimpse of himself in a glass and found his eyes were silver.

Any other time he'd think that was impossible. Write it off as some drunken hallucination. He'd remember that the troubles were gone. But after Nathan's had come back, it was far from impossible that his could too. Dwight had already put the bulletproof vest back on. And got something similar made for Lizzie. He wasn't about to lose his little girl again.

He heard the familiar sound of his friend's bronco, and went outside. Sure enough, there it was, driving into the parking lot. It was hard to tell with the tinted windows, but he could've sworn there was someone in the passenger's seat.

Nathan got out of the truck, and Duke decided to be a smart alec.

"Nathan, buddy! I know we're friends and all, but is there a reason that you're here so early. I know you're stressed about Paige, but cmon! I never expected this." Duke knew good and well that Nathan didn't day drink. It was always at least five before he'd even consider it. However, teasing his friend never hurt, right?

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here because I want to be. I'm here because for some unknown reason she wants to see you." He joked, tapping the glass. Duke was confused. _She_? Did he find Paige or something?

When he saw the door open and she stepped out Duke couldn't believe it. Audrey was back! Somehow she was here. His jaw dropped.

"Audrey?" He asked. She smiled and nodded, tears of joy filling her eyes. He was really alive. Thank _god_ he was alive.

"Duke!" She smiled, hugging him. This was like finding out that your big brother that 'died' in the military was just hiding to survive. You're so happy you think you could burst.

She released him, and then began dé ja vu with the questions.

"What, how, when, what?!" Audrey and Nathan laughed, Nathan remembered when he'd said those exact same words the day before.

"Okay, let's go inside and I'll answer all of your questions there. Since _someone_ doesn't want too many people to see me." Audrey remarked, cutting Nathan a look. Duke just chuckled.

"Nathan, don't you know by now that there is no controlling this woman? She is stubborn, bull headed, and she doesn't listen to anybody." Duke teased. They all knew it was true. It was easier to get a response from a wall then it was to change Audrey's mind. Then again, they _do_ live in Haven.

"Trust me, I know." Nathan chuckled. Audrey cut them both a look and they stopped what they were doing. Two things about Audrey that they've learned over the years; you can't control her, and you do _not_ want to make her angry. The sooner you learn that, the easier your life will be.

"Well, let's head on in." Duke said, opening the door. They all walked in, and took a seat. Duke offered them each a beer, which they waved away. He shrugged and opened his.

"So, what happened?" He asked. Nathan and Audrey exchanged a look, then began the story telling.

* * *

After half an hour Duke knew everything. Or, everything Audrey and Nathan knew at least. Which wasn't that much, since Audrey knew what Nathan knew, and Nathan only knew what the barn let him know. So there was definitely something that they didn't know.

"Well, that's a lot of information." Duke breathed, taking a swig of beer. Audrey nodded, and Nathan just kept thinking. _How do we explain that Audrey is back! The guard will freak out. Especially since the troubles are back. It's not her fault, they came back before she did. And even if it was her fault she'd fight to fix everything. That's just who she is._ Nathan thought. He knew this would be a challenge, but Audrey loved challenge. She was never content with easy.

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan!" Audrey shouted, startling him. He jumped.

"What?" He asked.

"Pay attention. Duke just said he has something to tell us." She demanded. He nodded.

"Sorry I was thinking." He apologized.

"Alright Duke, what is it?" Audrey asked. He took a deep breath.

"I think my trouble is back." He stated. Audrey and Nathan's eyes widened, and they shared a look. If both Duke _and_ Nathan's troubles were back, then there was no denying it.

The troubles were here. And they were screwed.

* * *

After about an hour of Duke explaining what happened, and then Nathan testing him with his blood, they knew he was right. Trouble related cases were going to start piling back up soon, all the more reason for Audrey to go back to work.

They left the Gull and headed to the morgue, where Gloria was doing paperwork.

"Oh hey Nathan, I was just about to call yo-" She cut herself off and dropped the papers in her hands when she saw Audrey. She looked frazzled to say the least, that woman had been replaced by Paige, who had dissapeared.

"Detective Parker?" She questioned. Audrey nodded.

"Hey Gloria." She smiled. She'd missed the out of the ordinary medical examiner. Without another word Gloria hugged her.

"How are you sweetie? Is everything alright? Do you need anything?" Gloria rambled. Audrey hugged her back.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I just got back yesterday." She explained. Gloria released her.

"And you waited until now to tell me?!"

"In my defense Nathan took me to his place and wouldn't let me leave until this morning when we saw Duke." Audrey said, holding up her hands. Gloria chuckled and looked at Nathan.

"And how'd that work out for you kiddo?" Gloria asked.

"Not very well." Nathan admitted. There had been a few times when Audrey had almost gotten forceful about going to see people. She'd even tried to find the pair of cuffs she'd left at his place.

"Yeah I bet." They all laughed at Gloria's comment.

"Hey Gloria we need to tal-" Vicky came from the back room, and her eyes widened. She had just figured out that her trouble was back, and now _Audrey_ was here. Oh crap!

"Uh, G-gloria, you see her too, right?" Vicky stuttered. Gloria nodded.

"Is that why my trouble is back?" Vicky asked.

"No. Mine came back two days before she showed up Vicky. This isn't Parker's fault." Nathan clarified. Gloria gave him a look.

"Wait what! Your trouble is back. Yours too?!" Gloria asked.

"His and Duke's. Which makes three people who's troubles came back." Audrey observed, doing her whole detective thing.

"Yeah, that we know of." Gloria added. It was true. Other people's troubles could come back. For all they know they already have.

"Oh no." Vicky winced.

"Oh no is right." Gloria added.

* * *

After they talked about everything that happened, and explained it to Gloria and Vicky, Audrey and Nathan headed to Dwight's. Nathan knocked on the door and Lizzie opened it.

"Hi Lizzie. Can you go get your dad for me?" Nathan asked. Audrey was waiting in the car, they didn't want Lizzie to get confused about who she was. Lizzie nodded with a smile.

"Be right back." She said, shutting the door. Audrey took this time to get out of the car.

"You sure this is gonna work?" She asked.

"He's gonna be happy. And he can help keep the Guard off our backs." Nathan reminded. They were going to ask Dwight to keep a close eye on the Guard, since he's their leader.

"I hope so." Audrey sighed. Just then the door opened and Dwight nearly fell over.

"Audrey?" He asked.

"Good to see you Dwight." She smiled. He was shocked.

"W-what? Come inside." He said, holding the door open for them. They all walked inside, and Nathan and Audrey explained everything for the third time today.

* * *

They explained everything and Dwight was shocked.

"Wow. So you don't remember _anything_?" He asked. Audrey shook her head.

"No. Everything between the armory disapearing and waking up yesterday is a total blank." She sighed. Nathan lightly rubbed her back, reminding her that he was there. She looked at him and smiled a small smile, which he returned.

"That's... tough." He decided. Audrey and Nathan both nodded. Tough was an understatement. James was dead, yet somehow Paige had brought him to Haven. Wrapping her head around how was an impossible task for Audrey. She knew her son was dead, but the thought of that being undone, being able to actually be there for- no! She wouldn't, _couldn't_ think about that. The past was the past, he was _gone_. Plain and simple.

"Well, do you think you can help?" Nathan asked, clearly talking about the Guard.

"I can try. But I'm warning you, the Guard does what they want. Always have, always will. Be careful." Dwight warned. Audrey and Nathan nodded. They both knew that he was alluding to when they killed Lizzie. The only truly helpful thing Croatoan ever did was bring her back. They all knew good and well that there was no controlling them.

"Thank you. Well we should get going. Nathan has to start that paperwork." Audrey reminded, standing up. Nathan groaned, getting up as well.

"And I thought I'd be able to avoid that until tomorrow." He remarked. Audrey and Dwight laughed.

"Come on Nathan. You know me better than that." She teased. He just chuckled and nodded. Audrey has a very good memory, when no one tries to forcefully erase it anyway. He wouldn't be able to avoid that paperwork if he was sick. He opened his mouth to say something when Audrey grabbed his ear.

"Oh no you don't. We are going home then you are doing that paperwork." She demanded, grabbing her bag and pulling him to the door. Nathan kept repeating 'ow' and Dwight was dying of laughter.

"Byyee Dwight!" Audrey shouted, dragging Nathan out. He waved as the word 'ow' was all he could say. And Dwight just kept laughing.

Audrey released Nathan once they were outside and they started home. He couldn't believe she did that. That was so, Sarah like. It was actually funny once she let go of him.

They got to his place and Nathan left, terrified of what Audrey would do to him if he didn't go tackle that paperwork.

* * *

 **So that was a really long chapter. I tried to add some comic relief with the ear grab. Did anyone else die when they read that? Anyway, please review, I really appreciate it when someone does. I hope you all enjoyed. See you all next time.**

 **Bye everyone!**


	4. Megan Cross

**Hey! So in this chapter we're meeting a new character! That's right, I made an OC people. Her name is Megan Angeline Cross. Yup, Cross. As in Charlottle, Mara, and I think Croatoan. And part of this chapter will be on the angsty side of things. Enough suspense. Here you go.**

* * *

At exactly 8:23 a.m. on Friday in the old field that Megan and Mara used to play in the worst happened.

The new barn crashed.

Megan Cross was sitting in the field, silently crying at her little sister's memory, when not a hundred yards to the left it came crashing down. Out of the sky, like it was dropped. But after this long Megan knew better. She knew that it came from the void, and that this was bad.

She quickly rushes over, cursing at her heels. Stupid buisness suit. She should've brought what she'd need for work in a bag.

When she got there she saw the worst. The barn was now rubble, and Vince and her father laid there, dying. Vince was already dead, but her dad was slightly breathing. She rushed over to him, removing the aether from her pockets. She only used it for good, and in dire emergencies. Like her father almost being dead. He held a hand up to stop her.

"Don't" he wheezed. She felt a tear slip, but dropped the vial. The one thing she'd never do was use aether to save someone against their wishes. It wasn't who she was. Because that was the same as hurting them in her book. And after what Mara did she would never hurt someone in any way.

"Daddy." She cried. Mara and William had offered to take her to him so many times. Every one she refused. It was breaking the rules, even if it was a stupid one. And now here he was, so close to death, and all she wanted was to go back and take those opportunities. Screw the rules, she and Mara had always been Daddy's little girls.

"Hey pumpkin." He managed. She was gripping his hand tightly, and his grip wasn't even near half as strong. She was so scared, and so tempted to save him anyway, then use the aether to make him forget her actions. If she was Mara she would, but her sister was always far more ballsy than she was. Right now Megan wanted so badly to have that quality.

Then she realized. _Audrey_ was supposed to be in the barn. Her brand new reset version of her sweet little sister was supposed to be there, and she didn't see her. She prayed to _god_ , or whoever the heck would listen that she's escaped, fallen back into Haven. At least that would be good for Nathan.

"Where's Audrey?" She asked, concern lining her voice. She'd already lost her sister once, and all the aether would leave the void on its own before she's let it happen again.

"We... we tossed her out when... we started to.. crash. She's.. in... Haven. Probably.. with Nathan by.. now." He almost chuckled. She returned. They both knew that for some reason no matter who she was Nathan was always with her at some point. Sarah, Lucy, and Audrey all knew him. The first and last on an _intimate_ level. Lucy had only met him, hugged him once or twice. Sarah and Audrey got to know him, got to love him.

"Good. Listen Dad you're, you're gonna be okay." He shook his head, but Megan wouldn't have it.

"Now you listen to me. All those years you made me think positively when it seemed dumb. When our dog Lial got sick, he got better. Same with Mara, and same with you. But you can't give up or so help me god I will resurrect you and kill you myself!" She warned. He chuckled.

"You sound so much like your mother. Look just like her... too." He observed, brushing a lock of dark hair from her face. This made her tears flow faster.

"I'm gonna be with her you know." He said, relaxing with a laugh. "Suppose it's only fair."

"No. No no no no no. You're gonna hang on. You're gonna stay. You always promised that you'd always stay." She begged. She knew that promise had been long broken, but she had to try.

"Some promises are meant to be broken pumpkin." He replied. Megan belt his pulse slow slightly, and had to do it.

"I forgive you. For everything. For messing with aether, for letting Mara do as she pleased, for killing mom, all of it. I forgive you. I love you Dad." She whispered, her voice breaking.

"I love you. Go.. to...Haven. Audrey.. needs.. you." He wheezed, his breathing coming to a stop. She allowed herself a few minutes to sob, before forcing herself to pull it together.

"I will dad. I promise."

And it was one she'd keep. Come tomorrow night she would be in Haven. Because that promise was one that should, and would, be kept.

* * *

Nathan sat down at his desk with a groan. That night he had to do the paperwork to bring Audrey back to the station. As much as he wanted to have his partner back he had to admit, being chief _sucked_. Oh how he loathed paperwork. But for Audrey, he'd do anything.

That woman was both his biggest support system and his total weakness. When he'd tried to wriggle out of paperwork Audrey had kissed his jaw line to tease him, and told him if he wanted any more he had to do the paperwork. He grumbled something unintelligible as he hurried to the bronco, thankful that he could skip the cold shower he'd been sure was necessary, even though he wouldn't feel it.

"Chief?" He head Rafferty's voice and her soft tapping on the door. He looked up from the sea of papers and turned his attention to her.

"Hhm."

"Laverne hassled me in here. Something about making sure your strange behavior wasn't because of the Paige ordeal." She said, shutting the door. Nathan chuckled and shook his head. When did Laverne _not_ worry? He was in the best mood in a long time, the only time he'd ever gone in this happy was after the first night he'd spent with Audrey. And even then he couldn't be obvious, so this was the happiest anyone had ever seen him at work. Besides when Audrey was there.

"Thanks Rebecca. Tell Laverne I'm fine. Just sorting out some paperwork. We have another detective joining the department." Nathan smiled. He was careful to tip-toe around the situation. He didn't say new detective because Parker was far from it. Rafferty just furrowed her eyebrows for a moment then nodded, walking out. A few minutes later he heard footsteps and looked up, annoyed. Wouldn't Laverne let him be?!

"Laverne didn't Rafferty tell you I'm fi-" He cut himself off and dropped the pen, seeing who it was. A woman with dark hair and brown eyes, who looked to be his age, was standing in his office. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a briefcase. She looked suspiciously similar to Charlotte, and he didn't needs to feel to know his mouth had gone dry.

"Hello. Chief Wuornos is it? Hi, I'm Megan Cross." She said. Recognition sparked in his mind. _Cross_. Charlotte. _Audrey._ But, there was no way this woman had any connection to his girlfriend's family, right. He forced himself to sit up straighter. He could handle whoever she was.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Miss Cross. Now would you like to tell me what someone who looks suspiciously like a fed is doing in my town?" He asked with a snap. _I sound just like my dad_ , he thought. But, he needed to hide all the skeletons in Haven's massive closet, as Audrey would say. Oh how much he'd prefer to be with her right now.

"I'm pretty sure a certain ex-fed has been here before. And began her stay here without that ex." She snapped back. Nathan could almost feel himself freeze. How in the _world_ did she know about Audrey. He put a confused look on his face.

"Pardon?" He asked. Megan got this look on her face when she realized what she'd said. She cleared her throat to regain her composure.

"Sorry, rewind. I'm looking for a detective Audrey Parker. Do you know where I can find her?" She asked, closing the door. Nathan put all his focus on seeming legit. Whoever this woman was he wasn't about to tell her where Audrey was.

"I'm sorry, no. She moved to another department. I don't know where she is." He said nonchalantly, picking up his pen. It was so ironic that the woman who's whereabouts he just claimed he was unsure of was probably sitting in his living room, and he was doing paperwork so she could go back to work. And this woman was totally clueless.

"You're a horrible liar Nathan." She said calmly, looking at him with eyes that could cut through the best liar on the planet. Audrey had that same quality. Maybe they were sisters. But maybe they weren't.

"Excuse me?" He asked, looking at her. She pulled a pouch from her pocket and slipped out a ring, triggering a memory.

 _"Every member of our family has one." Charlotte explained._

"Now." She started, knowing he now knew who she was. "Tell me where my little sister is."

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun! So that was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed. Please, please, pretty please review. It encourages me to write. Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace out!**


	5. Sisters Reconnected

**Chapter 5 my peeps! Lol! Anyway, here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe it. This woman really was Audrey's sister. She had one of the Cross family rings, and looked just like Charlotte. There was no questioning it. But the fact that she came right after the troubles did was too weird. He and Audrey would have to ask about that later.

"Well, where is she?" Megan asked. He'd been staring at the ring for over a minute, and she wanted her answers _now_.

"She's at my place. I told her that until I get her paperwork sorted out she shouldn't stay in her apartment, or people would freak out." Nathan sighed. Megan turned to leave, when Nathan's phone rang. She stopped and looked at him.

"It's Audrey." He said, showing her the contact. She nodded, and he answered it.

"Hello." Nathan said.

"Nathan, hi. How's that paperwork coming along?" Audrey asked. He looked at Megan, then the pile.

"Well, something happened. I got a little sidetracked." He admitted. He could hear Audrey groan inside her throat until she thought of something.

"With what? What happened?" She asked, curiosity lining her voice. He gave Megan a look, and she mouthed 'tell her'. He sighed.

"Parker, did Charlotte or Croatoan ever say anything to you about a Megan Cross?" He asked. Audrey thought for a moment.

"No. Why?" Audrey wondered.

"Someone from your world who goes by that name is here." He answered. Audrey was silent for a moment. A chill ran down her spine.

"Who is she?" She almost demanded. Bad things almost always happened when her family came to town. That's the only reason why she liked being an orphan.

"She's claiming to be your, or Mara's sister." He answered. Audrey swallowed hard.

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" She breathed. According to Croatoan she was an only child, but then again he was the problem, so lying wasn't exactly above him. Just another way to get what he wanted. Nathan closed his eyes for a moment, a mental image of Megan's ring appearing behind them.

"She has one of your family rings." Nathan replied. Audrey felt like she was choking on air. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. This was huge. And that paperwork would be there later. This woman could know why the troubles came back, and how to stop them, for good. That's what she hoped at least.

"Screw the paperwork, you can finish tomorrow." She decided. Nathan was slightly shocked that she was telling him to come home.

"Parker.." He tried. She cut him off.

"Nathan, this woman could know how the troubles came back. We need to talk to her." Audrey reminded. Nathan inwardly sighed.

"Okay. We'll be there in a few." He agreed. Nathan knew that Audrey saw this as a way to work, and arguing with her was pointless. She would win anyway. No matter what she always finds a way to win. It was almost strange, and certainly not fair. But she always found a way to make him no longer mind it.

"Good. See you in a bit." She said.

"See you." He replied, hanging up. Megan looked at him curiously. He stood up, walking toward the coat hanger and grabbing his keys.

"You wanna see your little sister, then come on." Nathan said, grabbing his coat. Megan followed, and he lead her out of the station.

"So, why did you come to Haven?" He asked, getting in the truck. Megan closed her eyes and buckled her seatbelt. She and Mara taught themselves how to do things without looking, as a little game. It was something she did frequently now, to remember the time before William poisoned her. The one thing that could make her feel connected to that past.

"I don't want to explain it twice. It's complicated. When we get to Audrey I'll explain everything." She replied. Nathan nodded, starting the car.

"Okay then." He says. If this woman was anything like her sister then arguing with her would get him nowhere. Plus, Parker would kill him if he got a head start on this information. With that they began their drive, preparing to face a very anxious Audrey.

* * *

In about fifteen minutes they arrive at Nathan's small house. Megan and Nathan get out of the car, mentally preparing themselves. Nathan had warned Megan that Audrey would probably overwhelm her with questions, and to be ready. Megan was already prepared though.

The agency that she worked with was in charge of monitoring Haven, or more specifically Mara's personalities. That's how Charlotte knew to come to Haven, they had contacted her. Megan had only ever gotten to watch, but after the previous day's events they decided she was best equipped to deal with the situation. So she grabbed her supplies, including some aether, and opened a thinny. Now here she was, on the border of hysteria just knowing that on the other side of that door was her baby sister, whole again.

They reached the door and Nathan fiddled with his keys, trying to find the right one. It took him a few tries to get it in the key hole, but he did it. He'd almost become accustom to feeling, being numb would take time to get used to again. He turned the key and opened the door, and Megan almost suffocated from the tension in her lungs. This was it, she was about to see Audrey.

The door fully opened and Audrey stood up from the couch, shocked. This woman was about her age, and looked exactly like Charlotte. Megan felt the tears of joy beginning to well up in her eyes, and rushed toward Audrey, crushing her in a hug.

"Audrey!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, hi. Listen, I know you're supposed to be my sister and all, but could you let go? You're kind of crushing me." Audrey said, struggling to breathe properly. Megan realized and let go, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry. I just really miss you." She apologized. Audrey nodded, but felt a pang of guilt. This woman grew up with her- Mara. And now she thinks she has her sister again, when Audrey couldn't remember seeing her before she walked in. She knew it wasn't her fault, but Megan wanted her baby sister back. And Audrey didn't know how to give her that, other than trying to become close. It was like finding your birth parents, and trying to build a relationship with them. It's hard, because the memories of you that they have you don't remember, and they missed many of your biggest accomplishments. But if adopted people can make it work, they could too.

"Well, hi Megan." Audrey said, feeling really awkward. The sisters just stared at each other, until Nathan broke the silence.

"Alright, I'm gonna start on dinner. Who wants pancakes?" He asks, walking toward the kitchen. Megan raised one eyebrow at him and turned to face Audrey.

"Okay seriously Audrey, what _is_ it with him and pancakes?" She asked, pointing to Nathan. Audrey laughed.

"Trust me, I've been asking that question for years." Audrey answered. Nathan turned to look at them, frowning.

"What's wrong with pancakes?" He asked. Audrey smiled at him.

"Nothing Nathan. It's when you eat them for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner that people start to find it strange." She explained. Megan nodded in agreement. Nathan just shrugged and kept working.

"More for me then." He decided. Megan and Audrey sat down, and Audrey started asking her questions, in a much calmer fashion than Duke and Nathan had when she showed up.

"Okay so, what happened? Why are you here? Do you know how the troubles came back?" She asked, wiping her palms on her jeans. Megan furrowed her eyebrows.

"You don't know?" She asked. Wouldn't the first thing they thought of be that the barn had crashed? When Audrey shook her head Megan knew that wasn't the case.

"No. What happened?" Audrey repeated. Megan sighed, trying to cover her wince. She hated thinking about it, but he was her father too. And Vince was her friend. Nathan's too.

"The barn crashed in our world." Megan started. Audrey and Nathan both looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Audrey breathed. Megan took a deep breath.

"Vince and Croatoan are dead."

* * *

 **I don't think that really counts as a cliffhanger, because you already knew that what she said happened. But anyway, please, please, please review. I am sick again, and I threw up last night. Sorry that was a very graphic image. Like I said please review. It would make my day, since I'm pretty much bed confined. I love you guys! Anyway, until next time.**

 **Byyeee!**


	6. The Backstory Of A Lifetime

**Here I am, once again, bringing back Another Chance. Sorry, I was thinking of the** ** _Victorious_** **theme song. Anyway, this is chapter six. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Megan's words echoed in Audrey's head.

 _Vince and Croatoan are dead._

 _Vince and Croatoan are dead._

 _Vince and Croatoan are dead._

She couldn't believe it. She was shocked, amazed, and... sad. Not just about Vince, Croatoan too. Audrey knew he'd done horrible things, he had killed James after all, but he was still her father. Technicalities meant crap, she still hurt.

"Are you _sure_?" Nathan asked, pulling Audrey from her thoughts. It was a fairly reasonable question, but Megan seemed sure. _Very_ sure. Like there was no doubt that they were dead.

"Yes I'm _sure_! I watched the barn crash and had to see my father die for god's sake!" She snapped, throwing her hannds up. Nathan flinched, all too aware that he could feel her, and she could hurt him easily.

"Megan, calm down okay. Nathan just wanted to be sure." Audrey soothed. She was excellent at calming people down. That was why she was so great at stopping troubles. Which she would be doing a lot of pretty soon.

Megan took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. It's just - this hit me hard. I'm really worked up as it is." She explained. Audrey and Nathan nodded.

"Megan I'm sorry. I know what you're going through and I shouldn't have said that. This has got to be tough, for both of you." Nathan said, nodding toward Audrey slightly. She released a humorless chuckle.

"Yeah right. I barely knew him. Megan remembers him, I only knew him the way everyone in Haven did. I don't get to say this is tough for me." Audrey stated coldly. She felt like she was lost, no way to tell what was going on, or why she felt hurt. Like she said, she only knew him as a monster, not a father. Megan got to remember his good days, and she didn't. Megan shook her head.

"Don't say that. Don't even try Audrey. I know it hit you hard, I saw it. Just because you only knew him as a monster, doesn't mean he's not your dad. You have every right to feel hurt because memories or not, you are _still_ his daughter, and my sister. That will never change." Megan scolded. Audrey gave her a sad smile. Nathan walked over and sat down next to Megan on the couch, since Audrey was in the chair. He grabbed her hand.

"She's right Parker. Family is family, he was your father." Nathan added. Audrey closed her eyes, and nodded unconvincingly. She had to admit, they had good points. She just didn't seem like she had a right to grieve a man she never knew as much more than a monster that longed for his daughter. Nothing more personal than that.

"I guess." She gave in. Megan opened her mouth, then closed it. The one thing she knew was that messing with Audrey was not a good idea. If she said something final, it better be final.

"So, moving on, did the barn crash because I..." Audrey began. Megan cut her off promptly.

"No. Vince and Dad knew Paige wasn't making up for taking you, that's why they brought her into the barn, to bring you back. From what my agency knows something was _purposely_ done to make the barn crash. They tossed you back to Haven right before the crash. Whoever did this was highly skilled with aether. Barns only crash when some type of... disturbance happens." Megan said. She directed a look at Nathan, and he shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the first person that wanted to shoot him." He said nonchalantly. Megan and Audrey rolled their eyes, but nodded in agreement. Everyone who ever dealt with Howard around barn time wanted to shoot him. Audrey was definitely one of them.

"Anyway, right before he... died dad told me that I needed to come here, that you'd need me for something." She finished. Audrey nodded. Then she had a peculiar question.

"What is this 'agency' you keep talking about?" Audrey asked, sitting up straighter. Megan took a deep breath.

"The TMA, troubles monitoring agency, is an organization that was created to keep tabs on Haven, more so Mara and her overlays than anything." She explained. Audrey subconsciously winced when she said overlays. That reminded her that once apon a time she was one too. And then she was taken over by Paige. She's played both roles. Overlay and original.

"So, they watch Haven?" Nathan clarified giving Audrey's hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled slightly, reminded that she was whole. No more overlay stuff. Ever.

"Yes and no. They mainly watch troubled people and Mara's personalities, with the sole purpose of trying to help. They have people working around the clock, but no cure yet. So they watch and try to maintain order. It's kind of like what you two do, only they work behind the scenes." Megan explained. Audrey and Nathan nodded. They both knew exactly what she meant.

"So, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Char-mom knew to come here because of them." Audrey assumed. She and Megan both smiled at the fact that she'd said mom, not Charlotte. It was becoming more automatic. If only it had been that way before she died. Megan nodded.

"Okay, so where does that leave us?" Audrey asked. Megan took a deep breath.

"Well, if we're gonna be helping each other, and acting like sisters, you need to know the truth about Mara and William, all of it." She began. Audrey furrowed her eyebrows, and Nathan did the same.

"What do you mean? And what does William have to do with anything?" Audrey asked. Megan sighed.

"Mara, she wasn't always bad. Certain things happened and they... changed her." She continued.

"Yeah, her father's banishment." Nathan interjected. Megan pointed to him.

"Is he always this interupty?" She asked, eyebrows raised. Audrey laughed, remembering when Gloria had asked 'Lexie' that same question.

"Yes." She nodded. Megan just shook her head.

"Well anyway Chief Interupt-A-Lot, not entirely. At first we both had the same reaction. Mara was a little angrier, and while we were both daddy's little girls, she was always closer to him. So mom and I wrote it off. What I meant was William. When they met, Mara became rebellious. At first mom and dad thought it was a teenager thing, like my high heels only phase, then they realized that it was only really bad around William."

Audrey and Nathan nodded, both far too intrigued to interject.

"Then the worst happened, he introduced her to aether. It was the morning after her eighteenth birthday, and I heard a knock at my apartment. When I opened it Mara came in, and she was frantic. As a present William had taken her to the void, dad had only been banished months before. Mom had said he was dead, but William knew better. Mara only thought they'd see him, but before they left William showed her how to use aether."

"And that's when they made the first trouble." Nathan finished. Megan gave him a look.

"Audrey, please teach him how to shut up! And as for you, Nathan, I liked you better when you were fluent in monosyllable." Megan snapped. Nathan raised his hands in defeat, scooting toward a chuckling Audrey.

"And no, they didn't. The troubles weren't made for another ten years or better. Mara was freaking out, she'd never felt that empowered. For the next few years they did small things with aether, enough to worry mom and I, but never anything illegal, so we didn't like William, but we weren't expecting them to hurt anyone. Then when Mara was like twenty four, she and William came to my apartment. They'd just gone to our mother for her blessing, and she refused. So being that Mara and I were still best friends, she came to me. When I refused, she left in a hurry. I'd never seen her that angry with me."

Megan paused, taking a deep breath. Soon she'd have to bring up Matilda, her niece that never saw the world. Audrey had already lost James. Mara's or not, knowing about another child's death was hard. But, she was strong, and the truth was important.

"About a week later, everyone was worried. No one had seen or heard from them since they left my apartment. Then they appeared out of nowhere, and they were married. Everyone was shocked that Mara Cross, former goody goody, tradition lover, had broken tradition. No one in our family had ever been married without a family member present before. Mom and I were really scared. I barely knew my little sister anymore. All because of William's poison."

Megan closed her eyes. She had to say it. Tell them why Mara and William made the troubles. They both deserved to know. Nathan was troubled and Audrey had been condemned to face them forever. Plus Matilda was her daughter, as far as DNA goes. She opened her eyes to continue.

"But they had calmed down. For the next few years everything was normal. Heck, by the time Mara was twenty eight they were expecting a baby. Then, the worst happened. Mara went to the void to tell dad she was pregnant. But when she crossed back over to our world, she got sick. Really sick. They took her to the hospital, and William had to save her with aether. She barely made it." Megan said, looking at her lap.

"And the baby?" Audrey asked. Megan took a deep breath.

"Matilda, she... she didn't make it." She answered. Audrey closed her eyes. Hearing all this reminded her of James. She still felt guilty for what happened to him. And Nathan did too; he had to watch without inter fearing.

"After that, they made the troubles. Mara changed completely. I never got her back after that. She lost all reason. All because of that stupid party I took her to." Megan finished. On instinct Audrey got up, pulled Megan to her level, and hugged her. She might not have remembered her, but this was still her sister. She had to know that she was going to let her in.

"I may not remember you, and I probably never will. But you are my sister, and I want you to know that I don't care about my lack of memory. You lost Mara, but you won't lose me. Ever." Audrey said, holding Megan tight. Although her pride would never let her admit it aloud, she needed this hug too. Megan held her just as tightly, thankful that she could begin again.

"Thank you, that means a lot." She said, releasing her. She was on the line of hysteria, and while she'd make an exception for Audrey, Megan's pride would _never_ let her cry in front of Nathan. And she knew if they hugged any longer, she would cry.

Audrey gave her a smile that said it all, and sat back down. Megan took a look at the clock, and sighed.

8:53

She had to get to her motel room. It was late, and Audrey and Nathan should get some...sleep. They needed to process this together. Megan stood, grabbing her bag.

"Well, it's getting late. I should get going." She said

"Do you have a place for the night?" Audrey asked. It had been an hour and she was already concerned for Megan. Plus, Nathan didn't need that guest room at the moment. Megan smiled.

"I got myself a room at the B&B. I'll call an Uber." Megan insisted. Audrey wanted to argue that an Uber wasn't necessary, but she was to tired to argue. So she just gave Megan her number, and they decided to regroup at the Gull in the morning.

As Audrey fell asleep that night, she knew one thing for sure;

Life just got even more complicated.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. My family was busy taking care of my poppop, and then on the 30th he died, so yeah. Anyway please review, it would make my day. Bye!**

 **~Jem**


	7. Crazy Fed Lady

**Hey! So this is gonna be a short filler chapter, since I wanted to stop with the wait. But I _promise_ I will make it up to you guys next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haven. The OC (s) however, are mine.**

* * *

When Audrey and Nathan woke up in the morning, it was to the ringtone Audrey set for Megan. It was 9:00, and they had until noon to be at the Gull. Yet she called them anyway.

About two hours later, while they were eating breakfast, Duke called. Nathan groaned, picking up the phone.

"Wuornos."

"Hey Nate. Listen, there's a crazy lady in a fed car just sitting outside the Gull. She's making me nervous. Can you come down here and like, arrest her for trespassing or something?" Duke asked. Megan had been sitting there for 20 minutes. But, he didn't know who she was and the feds freaked him out. So naturally he called his cop friend. Nathan sighed.

"Black hair, brown eyes?" He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Duke had no idea how Nathan knew that. Or why he wanted to.

"Um.. yeah, why?" Duke questioned, looking over his shoulder at the car. Megan was just sitting there, messing with her phone. It was freaking him out. Nathan sighed again.

"Parker and I are supposed to meet her at noon. She's apparently her sister. Name is Megan Cross." He said. On the other end of the line, Duke raised his eyebrows to a comical level.

"Woah, Cross. Like Charlotte, Audrey's mom?" He asked, totally dumbfounded. He didn't think it was fair that this woman could be related to the girl who was like his

little sister. Why did she have to be hot?! Well, seemed to run in the family. On the woman's side at least. And he knew Dwight and Nathan would most likely agree.

"Mmhhm."

"But!" Duke whipped his head around, making sure she was still in her car. When he confirmed that she was, he continued in a whisper.

"But she's hot!" Duke whined. He knew that crushing on what was probably Audrey's sister was most likely a no-no that would get his butt whooped. By Audrey. Especially if it didn't work out. And he had no interest in being murdered by what was basically his baby sister. Quantico trained or not, she was still like a little sister. And her kicking his butt, which she could easily do, would be super embarassing.

"I think that runs in the family. Your point?" Nathan asked condescendingly. He knew why Duke thought it was a problem, he was just enjoying listening to him complain that a woman was hot. He knew it would never happen again. On either side of a thinny.

"My _point_ is that Audrey is like my little sister. And I can't get with the actual sister of my figurative little sister. It's weird!" He complained. Nathan was trying hard not to laugh at this point and Audrey was giving him the 'what is so funny' look.

"Didn't stop you with Mara." Nathan remarked, only later realizing that was still a sore subject.

"Yeah well, Mara was a psycho trouble maker, literally, and I knew her days were probably numbered, so I said screw it. Megan however, looks like she's here to stay."

"Probably is." Nathan admitted. This threw Duke for a curve ball.

"Woah, what?!" He asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"She came to Haven to help. I'll explain later."

"Well, okay then. But seriously, can you please come and keep this crazy lady company?"

* * *

About twenty minutes, and a lot of laughing at Duke's uneasiness on Audrey's part later, they were at the Gull. Audrey and Nathan exited the bronco, her still amused at Duke's upsetness. More so by the fact that he thought her sister was hot than anything.

Megan left her vehicle, meeting them half way.

"Finally! What took you so long?!" Megan asked.

"You said to meet at noon. It's 11:25." Audrey pointed out.

"Oh... Well I'm used to people being early." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well here, noon means noon." Audrey said nonchalantly. Megan nodded.

"Noted."

"Well anyway, our friend Duke called us, said you were just sitting here. He-." Audrey started, before Megan cut her off.

"Is one of your closest friends, who owns the place. Yeah, I know." She said in a slightly condescending tone. If this was like having an older sister was like, Audrey knew they were headed for drama.

"How?" Nathan asked, making a desperate attempt at cutting the tension. One thing he knew about Audrey was that she did _not_ like being interrupted. He was probably the only one who wouldn't lose his head for it. And that was on a lucky day.

"I worked with the TMA and monitored every personality and all of their interactions. And I must say, Duke Crocker is the most, _peculiar_ one yet. He cares, but at the same time he doesn't. And never in my life have I seen you or any of the personalities interact so well with a criminal. Quite the opposite, actually." Megan explained, directing the last part at Audrey, who nodded slightly.

"Duke is, complicated. From behind those screens he may not seem like a good guy, but when you get to know him he is. He's one of the best friends you'll ever make. At least talk to him with an open mind." Audrey pleaded. Her older sister sighed. Who knew she was still just as susceptible to her little sister as she used to be.

"Fine. But only because you are my sister and I know you may lock me up if I don't." Megan caved. Audrey smiled, giving Megan a light slap on the arm about the comment she made.

"Uh, hate to break this wonderful display of what's apparently sisterly love, but I believe I was promised an explanation of why there is a fed like woman in my parking lot." A voice interjected. Megan, Audrey, and Nathan all whirled around to see Duke, standing by the door to go inside with a smirk.

"Well Mr. Bad Boy Smuggler, looks like I might have to deal with you sooner than expected." Megan mumbled, following the group inside.

She was _so_ not planning to put up with this.

* * *

 **Just over 1000 words of storyline. But, next time it will heat up really quick. Do I hear team Degan? Get it, no? Duke, Megan, Degan, still no?**

 **You frustrate me so. XD! \;[**

 **Please review, and tell me if you really did understand the ship name and all of the good stuff. See ya!**


	8. I Don't Do Bad Boys

**Omg. I am soooo sorry. Five months since I've updated?! WTH?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haven. The OC(s) however, are mine.**

* * *

This was pointless.

Why in the void were they explaining this to Duke Crocker? All this was was a waste of time. He did not need to know all this, especially when Audrey has to go back to the station and fix the troubles that start popping up. And they _will_ pop up.

"Well. That sounds like one crazy messed up day." Duke breathed. He'd never admit it, but he was kind of sad that Vince was gone. He may not have been trustworthy, but he was still part of the dysfunctional family they had.

He also felt sorry for Megan. He was observant, and he saw the pain in her eyes when they explained what happened. He'd never had parents that loved him like the Crosses loved their kids, though they had a weird way of showing it. Croatoan got off track, but he still loved them. They were just messed up, like the family they'd made in Haven. Okay, more messed up, but still. It's not like Nathan has never tried to kill him.

"Yeah. It was. Well, listen, Duke. My sister is kind of important, and troubles are getting ready to pop up like flowers in spring. So unless you have some important role in Haven's safety that I'm unaware of, we should get going." Megan said, as politely as possible. So, rudely. What? She didn't like this guy. She's seen what he does on those screens, and she didn't want to be near him any longer than needed.

"Gee, well aren't you sunshine and roses. I hate to break it to you hon, but getting rid of me, well it's going to be hard. You might as well start getting used to me now, because your sister lives above my bar, and I'm the brother both she and Nathan never had. So, like I said. Might as well count me as family now."

"Ha. Yeah, okay Mr. Smuggler bad boy."

"Hey! Those are fighting words! That was very hurtful!" He says in mock sadness, frowning. Megan mimicked him.

"Aww, You poor little thing."

Audrey and Nathan gave each other _the look_ and shook their heads. Megan and Duke were clearly flirting. Anyone with eyes could see it. The two of them had done similar in the early days.

"Audrey, can you please put your sister back on her _leash_?" Duke requested sharply, looking at Megan. Megan scoffed in response.

"Audrey can you please arrest this _animal_?" She countered. Audrey sighed and stood up, practically getting between the pair.

"That's enough you two! Play nice." She demanded, looking at them both. They groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Fine."

"Good. Now, we need to get down to the station. Duke, you're welcome to come with us."

Duke scoffed. "Audrey, I'm not going anywhere with this animal." Megan scoffed back.

"Fine by me. Just means I don't have to deal with a jerk off, smuggler."

"You know you like what you see, sweetheart." Duke smirked, leaning toward Megan. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right! Hate to break it to you, but I don't do bad boys."

"Well, I'm no average catch."

"Nope. Just an above average asshole." Nathan cracked from his seat, trying to shut him up. Duke looked at him with shock, while the girls fought to keep a straight face. Well, Audrey did. Megan burst out laughing.

"You're taking her side?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm taking the side of troubles are about to start popping up all over town and there's no need for you two to bicker like children." Nathan responded, standing up.

"Thank you." Megan exclaimed, smirking at Duke.

"You participated too." Audrey reminded.

"He started it." Megan whined. Duke chuckled.

"Who's the child now?"

"Screw you, Crocker."

"Thanks for the offer hun, but I believe you have work to do. Raincheck?"

"Ugh! I give up!" Megan shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and walking outside.

"And that, is how you win an argument with a stubborn woman. Take notes Nate, take notes." Duke laughed, not noticing the look Audrey was giving him.

"Yeah, I'd rather not die." Nathan chuckled, recognizing the condescending smile on Audrey's face to be part pissed off part amused at Duke's stupidity.

Duke finally turned his head to find Ayludrey giving him a look that he found scary as shit.

"I, um. Well, uh. What I meant was..."

"Mhhm." Audrey responded, walking toward the door as Nathan followed.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that!" Duke shouted as they neared the door.

"Does this mean you're going to kill me later?"

Audrey turned around, her body around the corner. "Well telling you wouldn't be much fun, would it?" She teased with a smirk, turning around and continuing to walk.

"That's not funny. Hey. Audrey!"

* * *

As Audrey and Nathan got outside the Gull, they found Megan laughing at Duke.

"And that, is how you put a stubborn jackass in his place! I'm proud Audrey, I'm proud."

"Yeah yeah. Don't act all innocent, you played his game."

"It's not my fault he pissed me off!" Megan said defensively, making Audrey roll her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get on your car. You know how to get to the station, right?" She asked.

"I found it yesterday, didn't I?"

"Right."

As Audrey and Nathan walked over to the Bronco, a certain memory came to Audrey.

"Nathan?"

Yeah, Parker?"

"What were you telling Duke ran in my family this morning?" She asked casually, stepping into the truck.

Nathan choked on the air he was breathing and faltered for a second, remembering when he'd told Duke that being got ran in Audrey's family. He knew she'd never let him hear the end of it, and probably find a very creative way to punish the shit out of him for saying that to Duke.

"Umm. Nothing. Can't remember." He said awkwardly, clearing his throat. Audrey knew he was lying, but she decided not to get into it.

"Okay then. Let's head to the station."

* * *

 **Finally! Short, but done. Next chapter we'll be meeting Kendall Santos. And no, she is not innocent. At all!**


	9. Kendall Santos

**I'm a bitch. I am officially terrible. I am so sorry. 3 more months of no updates.**

 **Oh, by the way. I have a challenge going foe myself to publish 50k words before the year ends. Most of it won't be on this archive, but I will get or done. So, yay! I can do this.**

 **Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, Haven is not mine. It belongs to Syfy. Now for what you came here for.**

* * *

Kendall Santos wandered into Haven PD, reminding herself to look slightly lost. The more innocent the better. That's what William had told her. So she faked a confused look and smiled, walking up to a man in a blue uniform that had his name, Stan, on it.

"Umm, hello. I'm Detective Kendall Santos, I was informed that my paperwork had made it through to chief Wuornos." She lied. William had conjured up false papers, but they damn sure weren't there. Unless you count being in her bag. Thank god for hacking.

Stan brought up the calendar for today, and sure enough this woman had an appointment with Nathan. However, the chief was actually quite late today. Something must have come up.

"Alright Detective. The chief is running a little late today, but you can wait in his office." Stan said, nodding toward the door of it. Kendall smiled and thanked him.

 _Bad move buddy_. She thought, entering the room. She closed the door behind her, and grabbed the papers from her bag. Carefully, she planted them under some others, so it wouldn't seem suspicious.

Taking a quick look, she noticed part of the stack had Audrey Partner's name all over it. They were reinstatement papers.

 _William will want to know about this._ She thought, placing her papers under the last one for Audrey to make it believeable. Kendall made a note in her phone to tell him, walking to the couch and sitting down.

Now it was just a matter of the waiting game.

* * *

"For the last time Nathan, I am perfectly capable of handling the troubles again! I don't need to 'ease into it'." Audrey argued, stepping out of the Bronco. Nathan was currently being chewed out for suggesting that perhaps, maybe, she needed to start off slow.

This has been happening for ten minutes now.

"I'm not saying you aren't, Parker. I'm just saying that it's not so smart for you to take it all on at once. We don't know how this last round in the barn effected you."

"It doesn't matter. The troubles won't _ease into it_ , so why the hell should I waste my time doing so? We both know damn well I have more ability to handle them in a finger than any other cop you put on the case has in their whole body!" It was true. If Nathan wanted someone that could deal with the troubles, and do it right, there were about zero options outside of Audrey.

"I know that. But... nevermind." Nathan shook his head. Audrey stopped walking for a moment, taking note of his quickened, clearly brooding pace. She groaned under her breath.

"Damn I hate when he does that."

Audrey eventually caught up to Nathan, who had just been stopped by Rafferty. She gawked at Audrey for a couple seconds, before shaking her head.

"Um, chief. I'm supposed to let you know that a Kendall Santos is waiting in your office. Apparently has to do with paperwork to start her job here." She explained slowly, still shocked at Audrey's presence. Audrey raised a hand as if to wave, in an almost shy manner. These people weren't used to this by now?

"Okay. Thanks Rafferty." He nodded, heading for his office. Audrey chased after him, amazed that he could walk so fast.

As the door to Nathan's office opened Kendall stood, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Chief Wuornos, hi. I'm Detective Kendall Santos." She held out her hand, completely ignoring Audrey. Audrey bit her cheek, taking notice of the way this woman was batting her eyelashes at Nathan. _Don't get jealous, don't get jealous. You're better than this, Parker. And... I'm jealous._

"Detective. Nice to meet you." He nodded, trying to remember when her paperwork had hit his desk. He couldn't recall seeing it, no matter how hard he tried. Nathan brushed it off, deciding he was probably just in his Audrey haze when he'd come across it. Audrey was still behind him, jaw clenched. She was fighting the urge to scream "I'm here too, you know!"

"Oh, hi. Detective Parker, right?" Kendall finally looked at her, a passive aggressive grin on her face. Audrey felt her mouth twist like she tasted something rotten, covering it with a fake smile.

"Yes. That's me. What brings you to Haven?" She was baiting Kendall, hoping that she'd say something fishy. There was something that seemed off about her. Audrey just couldn't decide what.

"Well, my brother just got married, and his wife is from here. I've, heard the stories. And I happen to love a good challenge." Kendall shrugged. Audrey forced a chuckle.

"Yep. Well, it's not as easy as it seems." The fact that this woman was just saying she liked a challenge proved she didn't know what the hell she was doing.

"Can't be that hard. You do it every day, right?" Kendall was trying to piss Audrey off, and it was working. Audrey clenched her jaw, and reminded herself that this woman was just being bitchy to get a reaction out of her. She wasn't about to give her one.

"Yes, I do. And I am looking forward to you seeing what it's like." She said it like she was being nice, but underneath she was praying this bitch had a near death experience and ran all the way back to whatever prissy hometown made her.

From the look on Kendall's face Audrey knew she understood that she was pissed. Nathan was just going through papers, not even recognizing that Parker was about to use her gun on Kendall.

"Ah. Found 'em." He raised the papers. His eyebrows furrowed, swearing he'd seen different papers when he started Audrey paperwork. Nathan chocked it up to seeing things, and opened the file drawer.

"Alright Detective Santos. You can start tomorrow morning, nine am. You'll have an office and a desk ready by then." Nathan handed her a card with an office number written on it. Kendall flashed him another flirty grin.

"Thank you, Chief Wuornos." She walked to the door, and turned around, a smirk on her face. "Detective Parker." Kendall then left. The second the door shut, Audrey sighed in relief.

"You are not seriously that dense."

"Huh?" Nathan looked at her, leaning on his desk. Audrey scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You can not seriously tell me you didn't realize she was flirting with you!" Nathan chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes.

"No, she wasn't Parker. You read too much into things. Kendall was just being nice."

"Are you forgetting how many times women have hit on you and I had to point it out? Yeah, you're just oblivious." Audrey argued. Nathan sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and waved her over.

"Come here, Parker."

"No."

"Audrey." He gave her that pleading look that she just couldn't resist. Audrey rolled her eyes and let her arms drop, heading for him. Nathan set his hands on her shoulders, looking her sternly in the eye.

"Hey. You are the most _amazing_ woman I have ever met. Period. I love you, Parker. Some random detective is not going to change that."

Audrey sighed with a smile, and leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until Nathan's phone buzzed. He sighed at the sight of the text.

"Well, looks like you're getting what you want. There's a trouble down at old man Jenkins' farm. Let's go." Nathan stood up and headed for the door, Audrey close behind. As much as she hated the Troubles, she had to admit that she was looking forward to getting back in the field.

* * *

 **I hope this made up for my flakiness. Baii!**


End file.
